Xeque Mate
by Marjarie
Summary: [shounen ai MelloxNear] Tudo que Mello quer é um pouco da atenção de Near... será que isso é tão estranho assim?


Death Note não me pertence, fic sem fins lucrativos

* * *

**Xeque-Mate**

_Para Lyra_

'Nerd.' – Mello falou com desgosto enquanto mastigava um grande pedaço de chocolate.

Estava há mais de meia hora esparramado em um sofá, enquanto o outro garoto apenas ficava lá, com olhar de nada, arrumando as cores de um cubo estúpido. Ele não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer não? Aquilo tudo estava entediante demais.

Claro que sempre havia a opção sair da sala e procurar o que fazer. Mas nenhum dos outros garotos despertava tanto seu interesse como Near. E, por que não dizer, nenhum dos outros sequer merecia um segundo de sua atenção. Mas Near era diferente. Era seu rival direto na sucessão de L... Sim, era o único que valia a pena no meio daquela gente toda.

'Só porque você não consegue resolver um desafio, não significa que quem tente seja um nerd.' – Near retrucou com voz monótona, não desviando o olhar do cubo que tinha em mãos um instante sequer.

'Rá! Isso é apenas brincadeira de criança!' – deu mais uma mordida furiosa no chocolate e encarou o rival com um olhar um tanto maníaco. – 'Arranje um desafio de verdade, de preferência um contra um, porque você vai ver, te derroto com uma mão nas costas.'

'Se é isso o que você tanto quer.' – Near falou sem expressão, enquanto colocava o cubo de lado e levantava-se lentamente, caminhando até um pequeno armário.

Ficou algum tempo analisando os diversos jogos empilhados, até que, com um sorriso muito leve, escolheu um deles. Queria ver se Mello, hiperativo de tanto comer chocolate, conseguiria se sair bem em algo em que a vitória vem com a paciência e a estratégia.

Tornou a sentar e começou a arrumar as peças numa lerdeza absurda, Mello estava no limiar da sua paciência. Observava Near com um tique nervoso no olho direito, enquanto mastigava furiosamente.

'Argh!' – engoliu o restante do chocolate e se sentou de frente para Near, arrancando rudemente as peças das mãos do menor. – 'Deixa que eu arrume! Não entendo como você consegue ser tão devagar! É só a droga de um tabuleiro de xadrez, para que organizar as peças como se estivesse num ritual?' – continuou reclamando enquanto terminava de jogar as peças nas casas, sob o olhar de Near que não mostrava nenhuma alteração na expressão enquanto enrolava as pontas dos cabelos entre os dedos.

'A Rainha está no lugar errado.' – comentou após algum tempo.

'Não precisa me ensinar!' – retrucou vermelho enquanto arrumava a peça, terminando rapidamente de ajeitar o restante do tabuleiro.

Quem Near pensava que era? Corrigindo-o daquela forma.

E desde quando ele ficava vermelho? Nunca antes havia sentido o rosto quente.

Mas havia coisa ainda pior... Havia Invertido a posição da rainha! A posição da Rainha! Definitivamente, algo andava muito errado.

'Eu serei as peças pretas!' – gritou para disfarçar o nervosismo.

'Ok.'

'E vou derrotá-lo!'

'Ok.'

'E eu te odeio!'

'Ok, mais alguma coisa?' – continuou enrolando o cabelo, o olhar durante todo o tempo pousado nas peças.

Aquilo estava enervando o loiro cada vez mais.

'Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você!'

'Só porque não estou olhando, não significa que não esteja prestando atenção. Agora vamos iniciar o jogo que você já está tomando muito do meu tempo.' – comentou indiferente ainda sem se dignar a olhar o rosto do maior.

'Seu!' – Mello apertou os punhos, bufando.

Como Near conseguia? Só ele o deixava fora de si dessa maneira, com instintos loucos e homicidas. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar.

'Proponho uma aposta!'

'Ok.'

Aquele OK indiferente definitivamente não era o que Mello esperava como resposta. Enervou-se ainda mais e levantou-se, apontando com o indicador para o rosto de Near.

'Quem perder será escravo do outro por uma semana!'

'Ok.'

'Hn! – resmungou totalmente insatisfeito. Por acaso aquele baixinho não era capaz sequer de mostrar surpresa diante de uma aposta como aquela?

E o pior! Por que raios ele se esforçava tanto em ter um pingo que fosse da atenção daquele iceberg? No mínimo a nova marca de chocolate que estava comendo deveria conter alguma substância estranha e proibida que aos poucos estivesse deixando seu cérebro em pane.

'Vamos começar logo com isso.' – falou mal humorado, quase sentindo fumaça sair pelas orelhas de tão irritado que estava com Near e consigo mesmo.

Iniciou o jogo direto no ataque. Primeiro tirou um peão imbecil do caminho e, quando Near fez seu primeiro movimento, já partiu para cima com o cavalo. Que proteger o Rei o quê! Queria era detonar com o maior número possível de peças do seu adversário.

Near suspirou, o jogo de Mello era tão obviamente ofensivo, sem a menor estratégia.

Pobre criança, pensou, enquanto frustrava as investidas de Mello com a maior facilidade. Realmente não estava errado ao supor que, apesar de inteligente, o loiro não tinha a menor paciência para parar e pensar com calma. Atacava a torto e a direito sem antes analisar os riscos que estava correndo. Uma pena... Esperava que o jogo durasse um pouco mais.

Com um último movimento de seu bispo, cercou o rei, impedindo qualquer rota de fuga.

'Xeque mate.' – falou simplesmente, voltando a enrolar os cabelos.

'Porcaria de jogo!' – Mello gritou irritado, virando o tabuleiro longe e, já de pé, se afastando a passos pesados até a porta.

Foi quando Near finalmente o encarou.

'Não está esquecendo-se de nada?'

O loiro interrompeu seus passos e virou-se para Near. Mal acreditou quando viu pela primeira vez a atenção dele totalmente posta em si. Sentiu-se estranho... Com um formigamento muito suspeito no estômago. Definitivamente, era o chocolate.

'Que é?' – perguntou quando conseguiu se desfazer da surpresa.

'Escravidão por uma semana, não foi isso que você disse?'

Mello apenas bufou. Era óbvio que não tinha a menor intenção de cumprir com aquela palhaçada. Hunf, quem havia sido o idiota a propor um absurdo daqueles?

'Ou vai me dizer que prefere desistir? Sabe, isso não seria de se estranhar. Seu comportamento geralmente segue esse padrão, primeiro age impulsivamente, diz as coisas sem pensar, em seguida finge que nada aconteceu.'

Seus olhos abriram-se mais diante da afirmação de Near. O jeito como ele falou, era como se, o observasse? Assim como ele, Mello, sempre fazia...

Soltou um palavrão. Maldita marca de chocolate.

'Não esqueci.'

'Muito bem... Escravo.'

Era impressão sua ou aquela palavra saindo dos lábios de Near parecia tão indecente?

A situação estava realmente feia... Férias, era isso que Mello pediria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, além de um remédio forte para intoxicação alimentar.

'E o que você quer que eu faça?' – perguntou de má vontade, varrendo para longe os pensamentos nada normais que começaram a assolar sua mente.

'Comece juntando as peças que espalhou.'

Resmungando coisas ininteligíveis, voltou para perto de Near e fez o que ele mandou.

'Agora vamos ao meu quarto.'

Pronto, agora sim o maldito chocolate maligno tinha um bom motivo para começar a mandar imagens muito mais indecentes que uma simples palavra 'escravo' para sua cabeça.

Alheio ao conflito interno do rival, Near apenas levantou-se e começou a caminhar devagar.

'Você vai me ajudar com um novo quebra cabeça.' – acrescentou ao perceber que o outro sequer piscava.

Quebra cabeça!? Oh cara, até para uma mente não intoxicada aquela proposta era desanimadora.

'Você definitivamente não é normal.' – falou baixinho.

'O quê?'

'Nada, esquece...' – suspirou, já seguindo Near em direção ao quarto. Pensando que definitivamente iria derrotá-lo da próxima vez e mostrar que o chocolate tinha impregnado sua cabeça com idéias muito mais divertidas para se fazer durante uma semana de escravidão.

OWARI

Notas: Bem, peço desculpas pelo fic tão simples e curtinho, mas ao menos me esforcei hehehehe

Feliz Aniversário Lyra

Beijos

Mar

* * *

Em 17.09.08 finalmente revisei e poutz, tava cheio de erros, deu até vergonha saber que postei a fic naquele estado XD


End file.
